In a lamination molding method of metal using laser beam, a molding table capable of vertical movement is arranged in a molding room filled with nitrogen gas. Then, a very thin material powder layer is formed on the molding table. Subsequently, predetermined portions of this material powder layer are irradiated with the laser beam to sinter the material powder at the position of irradiation. These procedures are repeated to form a desired molded product.
In Patent Literature 1, a constitution for supplying a material powder in a region between a pair of blades while moving the supplying opening of the powder supplying apparatus along the longitudinal direction of the pair of blades, is disclosed.